Pokemon: Kazuto Journeys
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: Summary in fic
1. Prologue

"**Pokemon: The Kazuto Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**I don't own Pokemon at all or any of the pokemon from the game at all. Only the ocs and fan made pokemon are mine and yes I am 35yrs old so don't make fun of me. I enjoy watching the show I hope to use the pokedex from to help me. I'm toying the idea of adding Ash in the fic and having it take place before he goes to the Kalos region. Ash will be the one who battles the gyms and travels with Brian. Brian will enter the league to so he can study gym battles and become a gym leader.**

**Prologue: **

In a world of Pokemon, there are many vast regions like Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Trainers would travel across these lands to train pokemon and fight in places called gyms. There's one trainer who wants to travel to different gyms so he can learn how to be a gym leader like his father.

Join Brian Carter from Lavender Town in Kanto as he travels to the newest region Kazuto as he goes on a journey in hopes to become a dark type gym leader in Lavender Town's newest gym alongside Ash Ketchum.

**A/N: I know there is no gym in Lavender Town but hey my story so I decided add one there. It would be a dark type gym replacing the Viridian Gym that was permanently closed by the Pokemon League officials.**

Somewhere in Pallet Town, was a group of buildings in a rather small town. One those buildings looked like a lab where a bunch of pokemon were roaming the large field. A few buildings down from there, there was a nice, yellow looking house where a mime looking pokemon was outside cleaning the yard and an older woman who had dark colored hair and was wearing a yellow colored dress with an apron.

"Mr. Mime, good job. The yard looks clean. My Ash will be amazed when he gets home from the Unova region.", the older woman said as she smiled.

"Mime, Mime!", the mime like pokemon yelled happily.

Just then, a younger boy about 13, 14yrs of age walked up to the house. He was wearing a blue vest with a white colored shirt with black pants and fingerless gloves. He had a yellow mouse like pokemon on his shoulder. He walks in the yard removing his red and white hat and fixes his black, spikey hair and greets Mr. Mime and the older woman that was outside.

"Hi, Mr. Mime and mom, I'm back from my journey in Unova.", he said as he smiled looking happy to be home. They all talked as they went inside the house.

Mr. Mime started cooking dinner and the boy and his mom starting to have a convo as the phone rang. "Hello, Ketchum Residence.", the woman said.

"Hello, Delia. How are you doin?", the older gray haired man asked on the video phone.

"Good, Prof. Oak. Ash just got home. We are about to have dinner if you would like to come over.", Delia said as she smiled.

"Well, sure I would. I was hoping to catch Ash to see if he returned so he could run an errand for me.", Professor Oak said.

"Professor, what kind of errand is it?", the boy known as Ash asked.

"We can talk during dinner, Ash. I see Pikachu is doin well.", Prof. Oak said.

"Ya, Pikachu is great. Say hi, Pikachu.", Ash said holding Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika, Pika!", the mouse pokemon yelled happily.

"Well, I'll see y'all at dinner then.", Prof. Oak said.

A short time later, Prof. Oak came holding a a file in one hand and roses in another. Ash and Pikachu rushes downstairs and sees Prof. Oak and sits at the table.

"So, Ash before I ask about the errand, how was the Unova region?", he asked as he smiled.

"Good. I caught some new pokemon, saw a lot of new a species plus met new friends and came in the top 4 of the league.", Ash said happily.

"Nice, oh and Delia, these roses are for you.", Prof. Oak said as he handed the roses to Delia.

"Why, thank you, Prof. Now, who is hungry?", Delia asked has she placed the roses in the vase.

"Now, Ash, I need you to deliver this file to Coal City in the Kazuto Region to Professor Lily. The file is important research on Evees and she is trying to study the different kinds of evolutions of them. This file will help her out.", Prof. Oak said.

"Wow, a new region! Sure, I'll be happy to make the delivery for you.", Ash said has he finished eating.

"The train to Amber Town leaves Lavender Town tomorrow. There's a plane that'll take you to Lavender Town. I'll have the arrangements made for you", Prof. Oak said.

"Ok, I'll leave tomorrow with Pikachu.", Ash said.

The next day, Ash woke up and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Ash, here's a new outfit for you.", his mom said

The outfit was a red and blue shirt with a black vest and blue plants. He also got a red and black hat with a white pokeball symbol on it and went upstairs and put them on.

"Wow, nice outfit, mom. I'm leaving I'll call when I arrive.", Ash said as he headed to the door.

Ash stopped off at Prof. Oak's lab where the professor was standing wearing his lab coat as usual. Ash dropped off all his pokemon expect Pikachu and grabbed the file and placed it in his backpack. He then went towards where the plane is at.

Short time later, the plane landed in Saffron City, Ash started walking towards Lavender Town to catch his train to Amber Town. He then notices a large building with a sign on it. The sign reads "Lavender Town Gym".

Ash thought to himself for a moment, "Nice, a new gym. I'll check it out."

As he walked towards the gym, he saw an older gentleman who had grey hair wearing black pants with a black shirt and black leather coat on and next to him was a younger male wearing the same attire as his father except he had brown hair instead of grey. They both saw Ash and walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Brian and this is my father, Jeff. Sorry but this gym isn't exactly opened yet.", the younger male said.

"Oh, sorry I was curious into why there was a another gym here.", Ash asked.

"Allow me to explain, when word got out that the leader of the Viridian Gym was the leader of Team Rocket, he disappeared and the league closed it down. I hear it's a hospital now for injured pokemon who can't be treated at a pokemon center. By the way, I'm Jeff and this is my son, Brian.", the older gentleman said as he extended his hand out to Ash.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu, my very first pokemon.", Ash said as he shook Jeff's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ash. What brings you out here to Lavender Town?", Jeff asked.

"I'm here to catch a train to Coal City in the Kazuto Region to drop something off.", Ash said.

"Cool, I'm goin there myself, thinking of checking out the league and study how gym leaders work so I can become one myself.", Brian said.

"Brian's mom and I were divorced when he was 10. We originally lived in Myst Town where she heads up the gym there. Brian moved out here with me just recently to help me open up the gym here. I use ghost type pokemon here. Right now we are still in preparations of getting things ready.", Jeff explained.

"Now that I'm 16, I'm goin to travel to Kazuto, to study how gym leaders battle so I can take over my dad's gym.", Brian said.

"Wow, cool. I'm heading over there now to drop something off for Professor Lily. If ya want, we can go together.", Ash said.

"Sure, it'll be awesome.", Brian said.

"Well, Brian, since ya really wanna go, why don't I give ya this late birthday present since ya like dark and ghost types so much. I befriended this pokemon while we relocated all the ghost pokemon to Mr Fugi's mansion where he made new graves of all the fallen pokemon. Becareful, he can be bit of a trouble maker.", Jeff said as he handed the pokeball to Brian.

"Wow, I wonder what's inside. Pokeball, go!", Brian yelled as he threw the pokeball.

A white glow came from the pokeball revealing a Gastly as it circled around Brian and looking at Jeff. Ash then used his pokedex on Gastly.

"**Gastly, the gas pokemon. This pokemon likes to play tricks on people and pokemon alike. Known moves are Lick, Hypnosis, Mean look. **

"Gas, Gastly.", the pokemon said as he looked confused at Jeff.

Its ok, Gastly. Go with Brian. I want ya to look after him. I'll be fine. Your friends will be here.", Jeff said.

"Thank you, Dad. I'll take care of Gastly for you.", Brian said as he walked off happily.

Gastly noticed Pikachu and decided to sneak up on it and scare it making Pikachu run and hide in Ash's bag.

"Pika!", Pikachu yelled.

"Gastly!", the ghost pokemon said laughing.

"Gastly, that wasn't nice, now go say sorry to Pikachu! You two are goin to be on the same team.", Brian yelled.

"Gastly, Gas!", Gastly said as he looked at Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika.", Pikachu said as he stuck his head out of the bag.

"Well, I guess the pokedex wasn't kidding when it said Gastly was a trickster.", Ash said.

"Ya, he can be. I knew Gastly for a while now. He can be a good pokemon.", Brian said as he returned Gastly to his pokeball.

Brian and Ash has went over to the train station to board the train when they were stopped by the conductor who was wearing a dark blue outfit with black hat.

"Hi, do you both have tickets?", the conductor asked.

"Here's mine.", Brian said as he handed his ticket over.

The conductor looked at Ash and remembered he was the one they were expecting when he saw him and Pikachu.

"You must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I was expecting you. Professor Oak sent your ticket and picture over yesterday. We have your sleeper car ready for you.", the conductor said.

"Nice, if it's alright, can Brian use the same car as me cause we are traveling together?", Ash asked.

"Sure can. All aboard, train to Coal City is about to depart!", the conductor yelled.

Brian and Ash had settled in as the train started leaving. What they didn't know was there will be dangers waiting for them along the way.

"Attention, Passengers, we will be in Coal City in about 3 days.", the conductor said.

"Wow, what a name for a city.", Ash said.

"Coal City is a mining town and also home to one of the league's gyms. The trainer specializes in ground type pokemon.", Brian said.

"Nice, I think I'll challenge the gym when we get there.", Ash said.

"I wouldn't. You need at least 4 pokemon and 3 badges to challenge the leader.", Brian said.

"Oh ok. So what would ya suggest then?", Ash asked.

"First, we go to see Professor Lily since I believe you mentioned ya had to drop something off. While ya are in Kazuto , sign up for the league there. After all, you did want to challenge the gym in Coal City. I suggest ya travel to Myst Town and challenge my mom to a gym battle." Brian explained.

"Ok, I'll do just that.", Ash said.

A few days later, the train finally arrives in Coal City. What dangers await our heroes?

**Next Chapter: "Minor troubles in Coal City!"**

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. Don't expect a speedy update. I'm a very busy person and yes there will be fakemon included. I thought of some ideas. If any can help with pokedex info, I'll be thankful. Pokemon data info I need is Sandshrew and Diglett. The trainer oc I plan on introducing is a ground type trainer. Also, will include some rock pokemon in her roster. And yes, our favorite Team Rocket trio will be in it.**

:


	2. Minor Troubles in Coal City

"**Pokémon: The Katuzo Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 2: "Minor Troubles in Coal City"**

As are heroes Ash Ketchum and Brian Carter got on the train from Lavender Town to go to Coal City, Ash learned of where he was going to go first. The train finally arrived in Coal City and our heroes proceeded to get off the train.

"Welcome to Coal City, folks. Feel free to walk around the city and enjoy the sights.", the conductor said.

The city was pretty much made of stone with homes and shops carved out of caverns. Even the Pokémon Center, Police Department, and Pokémon Gym were built into the caverns. The gym itself was in fact separate from the other places. It was built inside a smaller cavern on the east side of the town. There was also a cavern on the left side of the tunnel. On the west side there was a lab where first time trainers can get their starter Pokémon.

"Wow, this place is beautiful.", Ash said as he got of the train.

"Pika, Pika!", Pikachu said as he nodded happily.

"Yes it is. You are standing in greatest mining city of Kazuto.", an unknown voice said.

Just then, a young girl about the age of 16yrs of age wearing beige pants with a marooned colored shirt and a brown vest walked up. She had blue eyes and brown and sandy blonde hair.

"Krystal, good to see you again.", Brian said as he smiled.

"You two know each other, Brian?", Ash asked.

"Ya, Krystal is my girlfriend.", Brian said.

"I'm also Professor Lily's assistant as well and archeologist in training. In fact, why don't we head over to the lab? I'm helping Professor Lily research a new eveevolution. A Rock type one called Stonyeon. The miners were digging when they discovered a new kind of stone. A coal which could evolve some rock type Pokémon that can't evolve naturally.", Krystal explained.

"Speaking of which, I have something for the professor, so we should go pay her a visit.", Ash said.

"So, a coal stone. Hmmmm. Sounds interesting. I'm wondering what they look like.", Brian said.

"Well, babe, come to the lab and we will show you.", Krystal said looking at her boyfriend.

Not too far from the heroes, three mysterious figures were lurking nearby disguised as miners overhearing what was said.

"Wow it's the twerp and his Pikachu. Seems that they have arrived here.", the shorter figure said

"Not only we can get our hands on the coal stone and some rock type Pokémon, we could also grab that Pikachu as a bonus.", the taller man said.

"James, Meowth, remember what we are here for. The boss sent us here to blast the mines for the coal stones. Not steal Pokémon. Now, we need to get the explosives to the mines.", the woman said.

The heroes accompanied by Krystal started heading to the lab. They made their way into the lab which was incased in stone walls resembling a cavern. There were different rooms. The main area was where they saw a woman wearing a white lab coat that had green hair and was also wearing a flower dress underneath the coat.

"Ah, Krystal, Brian, it is nice to see you here. Brian I didn't expect to see you anytime.", the woman said.

"Ya, I wanted to explore Kazuto, so I came. It would give me a chance to challenge the gyms and learn how they operate so I can become a gym leader. I'm planning on running the gym in Lavender Town in Kanto when my dad is not available.", Brian said.

"Ah, I heard your dad is setting it up and just in time for the Indigo League.", the professor said.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu. I have this file here to give you.", Ash said.

"Pika, Pika!", the yellow mouse pokemon said happily.

"Well that's a very nice Pikachu, Ash. He seems to be very well trained. Professor Oak told me you would be here today. Let's take a look at the file. Yup, that's it. The research on Eevee and its evolutions.", the professor said.

Just then, Ash notices four pokeballs to the side in another room behind the professor and walks up to the glass.

"Professor Lily, I assume those are the starter pokemon you give out right?", Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. They are Saply, Houndy, and Seapent.," Professor Lily said.

"Cool, but what's with the fourth pokeball?", Ash asked.

"Oh, that's Eevee. I caught her not to long ago in Elm Grove forest, after she was being attacked by wild Pokémon.", Lily said as she grabbed the pokeballs and released the Pokémon.

"Wow, they are cute.", Krystal said as she noticed Eevee rubbing up against her leg.

"Yes, they are. It seems that Eevee likes you already Krystal. How would you like to take care of her for me?", Lily asked as she handed Krystal Eevee's pokeball.

"Really, sure I'll take care of her.", Krystal said.

"Eevee!," the evolution Pokémon said happily.

Just then the phone rings and Professor Oak appears on the screen.

"Professor Oak, I got the file I requested. Thank you for sending Ash over.", Lily said.

"Well, I see he arrived. Hi Ash. Thank you.", Professor Oak said.

"Welcome, Professor. If it is not a problem I would like to stay and challenge the Kazuto League.", Ash said.

"Sure, Ash, I'll tell your mom right away. And is that Brian Carter I see?", Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, it's me, Professor. I'm travelling to study how gym leaders work so I can learn how to be one.", Brian said.

"Hi, Professor, I'm Krystal, soon to be archeologist.", Krystal said.

"Nice to meet you. I do have to run. Ash's Tauros are trampling the fields.", Professor Oak said as he hung up.

"Ok, it's settled. Ash, here's a pokedex for this region. You now can find out about the Pokémon native to Kazuto.", Lily said.

Just then, another person walks in to the lab wearing a blue t-shirt with green shorts. she pushed his blue hair back and looked at the Pokémon outside the pokeballs.

"Professor, I want Seapent, please.", the girl said.

"Why, yes, AJ, I was expecting you. Seapent is yours. Here's your pokedex and pokeballs.", Professor Lily said.

AJ nodded as she took Seapent's pokeball, pokedex and the five other pokeballs and scanned Seapent.

"**Seapent, water snake Pokémon. Seapent can swim really fast and when evolved, he gains and additional head. Known moves are Water Gun, Tackle and Tail Whip.**

"Sweet, now I can achieve my goal as a Pokémon breeder like my idol Brock Slate.", AJ said.

"Wait, Brock is your idol?", Ash asked.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, he is my good friend. He traveled Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh with me after I beat him in gym battle.", Ash said.

"Sweet, I'm Amy Jo from Elm Grove City. Everyone calls me AJ for short.", Aj said as she extended her hand to ash.

"I'm Brian from Lavender Town, Kanto originally Myst Town."

"I'm Krystal from right here in Coal City"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, Kanto."

Just then, as everyone introduced themselves, there was an explosion. Everyone then ran outside to see where it came from.

"Oh no, the Pokémon in the mines. They are running scared.", Professor Lily said.

"What Pokémon live in the mines?", Ash asked.

"Sandshrews, Digletts, and Dillos mostly. Zubats and Noibats sometimes migrate there but they are mostly found in Myst Forest.", Krystal explained.

"We need to go there and check it out. The caves are these Pokémon home. Whatever is causing the explosions can cause harm to the Pokémon that live there.", Krystal said.

"I want to help you Krystal if you will allow me to.", Ash said.

"Pika, Pika!", Pikachu said.

"I'm goin to.", Brian said.

"Same here. Anything to help Pokémon in need.", AJ said.

"Becareful, the Coal Mines are dangerous.", Lily said.

Everyone nodded as they left the lab. Ash and his friend started to head to the mines. As they entered they were ambushed by a group of mole like Pokémon who was running scared from the explosion. Ash scanned the Pokémon with his pokedex as they got up from falling down from the ambush.

"**Diglett, mole Pokémon. Diglett burrows itself in the ground to make tunnels."**

"**Dugtrio, evolved form of Diglett, Dugtrio is grouped up of 3 Digletts who also burrows underground to make tunnels."**

"Wow, they must have been scared from the explosion.", Brian said.

"You are not kidding, Brian.", Krystal said as she put her pokeball away holding one of the Diglett during the ambush.

As they got further into the caves they noticed an older male with a Pokémon by his side. The Pokémon appears to be a mouse looking Pokémon. The man was wearing a miners outfit with a helmet on his head covering his dark brown hair. The Pokémon by him is yellow with spikes covering his body.

"Krystal, get back. It's too dangerous here. These three miners are refusing to stop blasting after I told them it was illegal to do so.", the man said.

"Zachary, I came to help you. Just tell us what we can do.", Krystal said.

"Ok, first we get Officer Jenny here to deal with these trouble makers. Then we can get rid of the explosives before they go off.", Zach said to his sister.

"We will deal with the trouble makers, you go get Officer Jenny..", Krystal said.

"Sure. Go for it. Just make sure they don't steal all the coal stones.", Zach said.

The three miners turned around and noticed Brian, Ash, AJ, and Krystal standing there as one of them proceeded to ready more explosives for blasting.

"Stop right there you three. You will no longer cause any more trouble.", Ash said.

"Trouble, huh"

"Better make it a double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!", the woman yelled as she tossed her disguise revealing her long redish hair and white uniform with a red r on the front.

"James!", the man said as he did the same revealing his blue hair and white uniform with a red r on the front.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at a speed of light!"

"Meowth, that's right!", the cat Pokémon with a gold charm on his head said removing his disguise.

"Not you three again.", Ash said.

"Well, da twerp has new friends.", Meowth said.

"Time to book and while we are at it, we will take Pikachu with us.", James said and he used a glove type catcher and grabbed Pikachu.

"No. Give me back Pikachu!", Ash yelled as he and his friends exited the mines.

"Want him back, you'll have to fight for him back.", Jessie said.

"I don't think that'll be an issue. Sandshrew, I need you to tackle that device out of that man's hand.", a new voice said as his Pokémon was released from his pokeball.

"Woah, a Sandshrew!", Ash said as he scanned the yellow spiky mouse Pokémon.

"**Sandshrew, the spiky mouse Pokémon, Sandshrew has spikes covering his body. Known moves are Tackle, Pin Missile, Sand Attack, and Dig.**

"Grrr, dat Sandshrew got Pikachu.", Meowth said.

"Wow, a talking Meowth. That's new.", AJ said.

"Yeah, I agree, AJ.", Brian said.

"Meowth, get in there and attack that Sandshrew.", James said

"Fury Swipes!", Meowth yelled.

"Diglett, come out and use tackle on Meowth!", Krystal yelled as she released Diglett from his pokeball.

"Wow, Krystal, I didn't even see you catch Diglett.", Brian said.

"I did during the ambush. I figure he would be a big help.", Krystal said.

As Meowth was knocked back by Sandshrew's attack, Pikachu was able to escape and stood in front of Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, you are ok.", Ash said.

"Pikachu.", the electric mouse Pokémon said.

"Pikachu, you know what to do. Time to do your signature move, buddy.", Ash said.

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!", Pikachu yelled as he unlesashed his famous Thunder Bolt on Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, blasting off again!", they all yelled as they disappeared into the sky.

Just then, a female officer arrived wearing a blue uniform with a skirt and hat alongside a nurse who was wearing a pink uniform with a white apron and with nurse hat asking questions as they got off the bike.

Krystal and her Diglett went to go help all the other Diglett and Dugtrio back into the cavern as Ash and Zach explained what has happened.

"I'm goin into the cavern to make sure no other Pokémon was injured.", the nurse said.

"I'll go with you, Nurse Joy.", the officer said revealing her name to be Jenny.

"Ash, AJ, and Brian, you three helped me out. My name is Zachary West and I'm in charge of the mining operations and the gym leader here in Coal City. I want you three to have these coal stones as a token of my appreciation.", Zach said as he each handed them the stones.

"Ash, Brian, are you both ok?", another woman ran up revealing to be Professor Lily.

"Yes, we are. Hey Zach, listen we known each other for a long time. Is it possible after Ash gets a couple more Pokémon and badges, he can battle you to a gym match?", Brian asked.

"Sure, I would love to. I hear you are studying to be a gym leader yourself.", Zach said.

"Yes I am. I'm traveling with Ash to Myst Town.", Brian said.

"May I suggest ya take me along as well, Brian, my love? My parents archeological dig site is on the way to Mysty Forest over in Sandy Desert. They called me and said they been searching for lost artifacts there.", Krystal explained as she returned from the cave.

"Sure, baby, you can come with us.", Brian said.

"Tell mom and dad I said hello, sis. I am goin to head back to the gym to prepare for some matches.", Zach said as he walked off.

"Brian, Ash, I would love it if you both take these. Brian, here's some pokeballs for you. I was told you have a Gastly but I was wondering if you would like to take Houndy since it has a dark type as well as a fire type. Ash, here's a Pokenav for you. It's a phone with a map and you can transport your pokemon to me to send to Professor Oak. Also, some pokeballs. One of them contains a Saply." Lily said.

"Ash, Brian and Krystal, is it possible I can travel with you guys?", AJ asked.

"Sure, more the marrier.", Ash said as he scanned both Saply and Houndy's pokeball.

"**Saply, tree sapling Pokémon, Saply has a small seedling on his head and has vines covering his body. Known moves Tackle, Headbutt and Vine Whip."**

"**Houndy, fire pup pokemon, Houndy maybe small but his bark is worst then his bite. Known Moves Bite, Growl, and Ember."**

The heroes had then headed towards the cavern that they saved to get to Sandy Desert as they said their goodbyes.

"Ash, wait. I programmed Professor Oak's and your mom's number. She called here wanting you to call back. My number is there also if you need to reach me.", Professor Lily said.

Ash nodded as he and his friends left through the mines to their next adventure.

**What awaits our heroes as they cross the desert? Find out next time in "Burrowing in the Sands!"**

**A/N: So far 4 fakemon names revealed. Next chapter will have a couple of Pokémon captures. Yes it will be two of our heroes and yes Team Rocket as well. **

**I'm open to suggestions on a vulture type Pokémon name and its evolution line if anyone could help.**


	3. Burrowing in the Sands

"**Pokemon: The Katuzo Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**A/N: Just a reminder, Brian's Houndy is in fact the preevolved form of Houndour.**

**Chapter 3: "Burrowing in the Sands"**

Last time we saw our heroes, they were defending the mining town of Coal City. They decided to head through Sandy Desert to Sandy Village. As they exited the cave they found themselves in an area full of sand. There was some dillos walking and rolling around and some buzzards and their evolved forms scavengours flying around. The Sandy desert was quite large. The walk north towards the village is atleast a day's trip through the desert. Mysty Forest was behind the village and south of the village with a watering hole with a couple of palm trees.

"Wow, this desert is quite large. We could get lost in here.", Ash said.

"If we continue north, there's a small encampment south of the village. It's an actual dig site with a watering hole there. Wild oasis, hippopotas, and hippowdons usually stop for water there.", Krystal said.

"Nice, I can't wait to check those pokemon out.", Ash said.

"Ash, you should capture some pokemon at least.", Brian said.

"Ya, I know. I plan on it. I think a flying type will be good against ghost type pokemon anyways.", Ash said.

"Good point, Ash. A buzzard would be great for your team since they do learn foresight.", AJ said.

"Wow, you are good. Seems that you done your research well, AJ.", Krystal said.

"I was studying types well. It was all a part of a breeding class I took not too long ago which was taught by my idol Brock.", AJ said.

"Brock is a good man and breeder. I hear he's going to school to be a Pokémon doctor now.", Ash said.

"We should keep going if we are going to make it to Sandy Village.", Krystal said.

As the heroes continued walking, the not so famous trio was nearby west of them plotting their next move at a small camp they were able to set up. The smaller cat Pokémon was tinkering with a device in their balloon that was in the shape of him.

"Dem twerps are starting to annoy us. We need to try another method of getting that Pikachu from them and do away with those twerps for good.", the cat Pokémon said.

"Yes, but the boss wants us to raid the encampment near Sandy Village. I hear they been searching for a tomb or something which could contain hidden treasures.", the blue haired man said.

"Yes, James, we will do that. If we see those twerps, we will take Pikachu as a bonus. Maybe, some cool ground type Pokémon as well.", the red haired woman said as she noticed an armadillo looking Pokémon nudging up against her leg.

"Scram, you pain in the butt Pokémon.", the woman said as she kicked to Pokémon away.

"Jessie, dat Dillo likes you very well it seems. You should catch it. Da boss did say we need to catch some new Pokémon native to this region.", the cat said.

"Very well. Dillo, would you like to join Team Rocket?", Jessie asked as she readied a pokeball.

"Dillo! Dill!", Dillo said happily.

"Pokeball, go!", Jessie said as she threw the pokeball at the Pokémon.

The Dillo jumped at the pokeball causing a red light sucking her into it. The ball rocked once then dinged as James looked on his device for info on the Pokémon.

"**Dillo, the armadillo Pokémon, Dillo can burrow himself in the sands digging tunnels. If attacked, Dillo can roll itself into a ball for defensive purposes.", **the computer screen read.

"I caught a Dillo! Thanks for the info, James. Wonder what attacks he knows.

"The screen said Dillo knows Rollout, Tackle, and Dig.", James said.

**Side note: They won't bother Ash and his friends in this chapter. Expect them in the next chapter though.**

Ash and his friends were continuing to walk through the desert as they saw a bird like Pokémon flying around when something rose up through the sands. It appeared to be a rather large wormlike Pokémon who appears to be getting ready to devour the bird Pokémon.

The worm appeared to be brown in color with large sharp teeth circling its mouth. The worm appears to be about 6 feet tall. Smaller versions of the worm Pokémon appeared also. The bird Pokémon was a fairly big Pokémon with a decent wingspan. The bird was covered with black feathers with a hint of red. The neck and head was a brownish colored and the Pokémon had a yellow colored beak. Other bird Pokémon appeared to help the slightly smaller version of themselves also including the evolved versions of the Pokémon that was being a attack.

"Woah, those Burrows are attacking the Buzzard that was flying over there. Looks like the other Buzzards and Scavengours are coming to help.", Krystal said.

"Could it be, that Buzzard is a baby and the others are its family?", AJ asked.

"It's possible, AJ.", Brian said as he pulled out his pokedex scanning the Pokémon.

"**Buzzard, vulture Pokémon, Buzzard flies around searching for food she can find. Known moves are Tackle, Peck, and Gust."**

"**Scavengour, scavenger Pokémon, evolved from Buzzard, Scavengour scavenges around for food to feed its young."**

"**Burrow, tunneling worm Pokémon, Burrow likes to dig underground tunnels beneath the sands. Sometimes, Burrows pop out to feed on expecting smaller creatures that wonder about the desert. Known moves Dig, Headbutt, Tackle, and Bind."**

Ash runs towards the Buzzard that was knocked down by the larger Burrow. As Ash was about to check on the Buzzard, the Burrow proceeded to devour the Buzzard. The Scavengours and the other Buzzards quickly took down the other smaller Burrows leaving the larger one out to finish the job.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!", Ash yelled.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!", Pikachu yelled as he fired off a Thunderbolt doing only minimal damage to the Burrow.

The Burrow then turns his sights on Pikachu until he was hit by a water gun. Ash then looks behind him and saw it was AJ's Seapent, a bluish green colored snake Pokémon. The Burrow then falls over from the attack due to him being weak against the water gun as AJ returned Seapent to his ball. AJ then readies a pokeball to capture Burrow but was stopped by Krystal who had a pokeball in her hand.

"I'll get this, AJ. You can capture the next Pokémon we see.", Krystal said as she threw the pokeball at Burrow.

"No problem, Krystal. All yours.", AJ said as they saw the pokeball rocking.

The pokeball finally dinged signaling a capture. Krystal then releases Burrow from the pokeball and roars as Krystal sprayed a potion on him healing him.

"Burrow! Burr!", Burrow roared at the ganged.

"Are you saying this Buzzard was in your territory and you were just defending your area?", Krystal asked.

"Row!", Burrow roared again as the other Buzzards and Scavengours landed.

Other Burrows appeared as if they wanted to fight the Buzzards and Scavengours but Krystal's Burrow went over to the other Burrows to stop them.

"Scavengour!", one of the Scavengours yelled.

"Buzz!", one of the Buzzards yelled.

"It seems Burrow stopped his friends because the Scavengours and  
>Buzzards were apologizing for flying into their territory. The Burrows were only protecting their eggs they laid.", Krystal said.<p>

AJ walks up to the fallen Buzzard and sprays a potion on it. The Buzzard then walks up to his family.

"Well, I guess you should decide on what you going to do about Burrow, Krystal.", AJ said as she puts the potion away.

"Burrow!", Burrow roared.

"Burrow, are you saying that you want to stay with me?", Krystal asked.

"Burrow!", Burrow yelled as Krystal returned him to his pokeball.

"I caught a Burrow!", Krystal yelled.

"We should get going. My family's camp is not too far from here.", Krystal said.

As our heroes started walking they noticed Buzzard flying over to him pecking him on his shoulder.

"Pika! Pika!", Pikachu said.

"Well, looks like Buzzard wants you to capture her, Ash.", Brian said.

"Really, do you want to go with me, Buzzard?", Ash asked.

"Buzzard!", Buzzard yelled happily as she tapped Ash's pokeball and vanishing into a red light causing the ball to rock and ding.

"I caught a Buzzard!", Ash yelled.

Our heroes waved goodbye to the Burrows, Buzzards, and Scavengours and started walking north towards their next adventure.

**What awaits our heroes next as they move one step closer to Myst Town? Find out next time in Chapter 4: "Digging up Troubles"**

**A/N: Next chapter, AJ will get a new Pokémon. Team Rocket will try to take Pikachu. There will be clues to a possible buried city underground. I decided to call an oasis that can be found in nsome deserts a watering hole since one of my fakemon is called Oasis. Might include some Cacnea since they are mostly found in deserts. Normally Ash catches flying types that have two evolutions, but I decided to give Buzzard one only. Reviews are welcomed **


	4. Digging Up Troubles

"**Pokemon: The Katuzo Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 4: "Digging Up Troubles"**

Last we saw our heroes, they were crossing Sandy Desert when they encountered small wild Buzzard being attacked a by a rather large wild Burrow and a group of smaller Burrows. Aided by other Buzzards and Scavengours, the heroes were able to defuse the problem. The small Buzzard recovered from his injuries and agreed to join Ash on his journey. Burrow also agreed to join Krystal. They then were underway to Sandy Village where Krystal's parents have a small encampment near a watering hole.

"We should be near Sandy Village by nightfall. When we get to the archeology camp, we will campout there tonight then off to Mysty Forest by tomorrow.", Krystal said.

"Are you sure it will be ok seeing it's someone else's camp, Krystal?", Ash asked as he shook his head.

"Yes, my mom is the head archeologist there and she is the one who also founded Sandy Village.", Krystal said.

"I see. Sandy Village was founded just a few yrs ago by Sandy West. She was exploring the desert with her husband and found something there. Calls were made and group of archeologists came out. The watering hole served as the camp for them and served as a stop for different travelers who stopped. Even local Pokémon who are native to the desert also uses the watering hole.", Brian explained.

"Yes, my dad was originally one of the head miners in Coal City. He met my mom while she was on her way to an archeological survey in the desert. She got hurt in the mines and my dad rescued her with his Rhyhorn. Eventually, they fallen in love, got married and had my brother Zachary who you all met and me. My mom would go to the desert with other archeologists to continuing to uncover a lost city that may have been buried in the desert. They were able to find a small portion of what was left of the city in the center of the desert near a watering hole and they made camp there. Some of the archeologists fell in love with others, got married, and had children. My mom decided to dub the area Sandy Village named after Sandy Desert. Kids who wanted to be Pokémon trainers would be given their own Pokémon by their parents or go to Coal City to get there starters.", Krystal explained.

"Krystal's mom then returned to Coal City to continue her life with the man she loved and raise their kids. They got an idea to start an actual gym using ground Pokémon while Krystal's dad was surveying a part of the mines. With the help of some rock Pokémon and ground type Pokémon her dad had, he was able to build a gym out of the caverns. The gym became an official Pokémon league gym which specialized in rock types. Her mom gave him the idea to also add ground types also since the mines were also home to ground types and rock types.", Brian explained.

"Really, your dad is a Gym Leader, Krystal?" Ash asked.

"Not anymore. My brother Zachary took over when my mom made a choice to move out to the desert. There were rumors that someone found something interesting and she and my dad chose to move to the newly dubbed Sandy Village so they could spend time investigating a few yrs ago. My brother after returning from the Kanto training his pokemon and challenging the league there chose to stay and become the gym leader so the gym could stay opened. He also got married to Professor Lily when she came to study the coal stone and its effect on rock type pokemon when an eevee someone was accidently exposed to the stone and became a Stonyeon.", Krystal explained.

"That gave her an idea to go to Coal City then, right?", AJ asked.

"Yes, she eventually set up a lab and became the Region's Professor. On the way to Coal City, she encountered an wild eevee who was injured and brought it with her to nurse it to health. She started researching the coals in the mines with my brother's help to see how it affects other rock types. Eventually they fell in love with each other and Professor Lily decided to stay in Coal City and have her lab in Coal City. That's enough of my story, if we are going to get to the village; we need to make it by night fall.", Krystal said.

After a few hours of walking the sun started setting, eventually, the heroes made their way to a small watering hole nearby it there was what it look like an area that was dugout in the sands. It had many tents passing as buildings. Everything was fortified to withstand strong sandstorms. There was even a Pokémon center as well.

"We made it. Phew, now I can get the sand out of my shoes.", AJ said.

"Mom, dad, are you guys here?", Krystal asked as they approached a tent with a couple of tables and chairs.

"Krystal, welcome. We were expecting you when your brother called and told us you were starting a journey and Brian, it's good to see you.", an older woman wearing archeologist clothing said.

"Krystal, is that you, my little girl? Haven't seen you in a while.", an older male wearing mining clothes said.

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends AJ, Ash, and Pikachu. They helped when Team Rocket attacked Coal City.", Krystal said.

"It's good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. West.", Brian said.

Nice to meet you both.", Ash said.

"Same here.", AJ said.

"Pika! Pika!", Pikachu said.

"Wow, a Pikachu,. Not many of those in Kazuto.", Mr. West said.

"I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. Pikachu is my starter. I'm here to challenge the league here.", Ash said.

"Well, then you must be on your way to Myst Town. Travel north to Mysty Forest and you will make it to Myst Town.", Mrs. West said.

"Why don't you guys stay have a meal and get some sleep before heading out?", Mr. West said.

"We would love to.", Ash said.

"It's settled. Now, Krystal, I hear you are traveling with them also.", Mrs. West said.

"Yes, I'm traveling to train ground and rock type Pokémon and learn to be an archeologist like you.", Krystal said as a hippo like Pokémon came up to Krystal rubbing up her leg.

"Woah, when did you guys get a Hippopotas?", Krystal asked.

"We found her injured when a bunch of wild Donphans were attack her. We eventually fended them off. Your brother did catch one of the donphans while he was here visiting us a few days ago. We nursed her back to health and she been here since. Since your dad has an Hippowdon, we might send it back to the wild. But seeing she seems to like you. I was wondering if you would like to have her.", Mrs. West said as she placed the food on the table.

"Yes, I would love to take Hippopotas.", Krystal said.

"Wow, Krystal a new friend for you.", Ash said as he scanned Hippopotas with his pokedex.

"**Hippopotas, hippo Pokémon, Hippopotas can use its mouth as a shovel to dig up anything. Knon moves, Sand Attack, Dig, Headbutt, and Tackle.", the pokedex said as Krystal pulled out an empty pokeball.**

Well, Hippopotas, I guess you're my pokemon now. Pokeball, go!", Krystal said.

The pokeball dinged without shaking. Just as everyone settled down to eat, another person came in.

"Mrs. West, we found something near the watering hole in the sands while we were digging.", one of the archeologist said.

"Let's go check it out.", Krystal said.

Everyone went towards the watering hole to see what was found.

"This is a chest. I wonder what is inside.", Brian said.

"Let's open it.", Krystal said.

"Hold it right there. We are from the archeology guild. Anything you find must be handed over to us at this moment.", A man said wearing an archeologist uniform.

"Also, any Pokémon that was used to uncover any artifacts also must be handed to us as well.", the woman said also wearing the same uniform as the man said.

"Archeology Guild? Never heard of it before. Something's fishy here.", Ash said.

"There is no such thing as an Archeology guild. Those two are clearly here to steal this chest and any Pokémon everyone has.", Krystal said.

"That means only one thing. They are Team Rocket in disguise.", AJ said.

"Very good, twerp. Now, it's time for trouble.", the man said.

"Make it double.", the woman said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off day and night!"

"Jessie!", the woman said as she removed her disguise.

"James!", the man said as he removed his disguise.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!", the both rockets said.

"Meowth, that's right! Now hand over the chest and your ground Pokémon or we will take 'em by force!", the cat Pokémon yelled.

"I don't think so, Team Rocket. You will not be stealing anything today. Buzzard, go! Time to have your first battle.", Ash yelled as he released Buzzard from his pokeball.

"Seapent, go help Buzzard out!", AJ yelled as she released the bluish green water snake .

If it's a battle you want, then I choose Dillo.", Jessie said as she released the armadillo Pokémon form her ball.

"I wanna fight also.", Meowth said.

Just then a group of camel like Pokémon walked up after drinking water from the watering hole to help defend the area. Despite them being wild, the camel Pokémon knew that it would defend the camp after being treated like they were family to the archeologists that lived in the village.

Ash scanned both Dillo and the camel pokemon with his pokedex.

"**Dillo, the armadillo Pokémon, Dillo can burrow himself in the sands digging tunnels. If attacked, Dillo can roll itself into a ball for defensive purposes. Known moves Dig, Rollout, and Tackle."**

"**Oasis, the spitting camel Pokémon, even though Oasis lives in desert terrains, they are classified as water type Pokémon as well as ground types. Known moves are Water gun, Stomp, Double Kick and Tackle.", the pokedex beeped.**

"It seems the Oasis wants to defend the camp with us. Buzzard use peck on Dillo!", Ash said.

"Buzz! Buzzard!", Buzzard yelled as he started pecking Dillo

"Dillo!", the armadillo Pokémon said as she rolled up into a ball and glowed.

"Jessie, Dillo is learning Defense Curl.", James said as he started preparing a net to capture the Oasis in the area.

"Dillo, while you are in a ball, use Rollout on Buzzard!", Jessie yelled as dillo started to roll towards Buzzard.

"Hippopotas, I know this is your first battle but use Sand attack and tackle to stop Dillo from attacking Buzzard!", Krystal said.

"Hipp! Hippo!", Hippopotas said as she unleashed a blinding Sand attack and tackle to stop Dillo.

"Dillo, return! Meowth get out there while I go help James gather the Oasis and add some new Pokémon to our team and get that chest.", Jessie said.

"Oh, no you don't. Seapent, water gun on Meowth!", AJ yelled.

"Sea! Pent!", the serpent pokemon said as she unleased a water gun at Meowth hurling him towards Jessie and James knocking them down.

"Dose, twerps are going to get it.", Meowth said.

James grabbed the chest with some grabbing device and Meowth and Jessie were able to net the Oasis and at the same time grabbed all the Pokémon that was out of the pokeballs.

"No, our Pokémon, they are taking our Pokémon.", Ash yelled.

One of the Oasis managed to escape from the net and ran towards the tank that Team Rocket got into with the Pokémon and chest they stole and started to repeatedly using double kick on the tank as Team Rocket tried to get away as the tank started to drag the other Oasis away.

"Oh, no you don't, you stupid camel. Dillo, come out and use rollout on Oasis.", Jessie said as Dillo rolled into a ball and knocked Oasis out.

"Water Gun on the tank, Seapent!", AJ said.

Seapent used her water gun soaking the the tank while Oasis was able to use Stomp on the rope snapping it releasing all the pokemon that was captured by Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, you ok?", Ash asked as Pikachu ran up.

"Pika! Pikachu!", Pikachu yelled as he got ready to zap Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!", Ash yelled.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!", Pikachu yelled again as he unleashed his thunderbolt causing the tank to explode.

"Team Rocket, blasting off again!" the three yelled as they soared off.

The chest fell to the ground and it opened up and they noticed stone like objects.

"Sand stones. So that was what they were after.", Mrs. West said.

"It seems it. I'm just glad they didn't get them at all.", Brian said.

"Hey, some of the Oasis is hurt. I'm going to help them.", AJ said.

AJ went up to the Oasis and sprayed potions on each of them allowing them to recover from the injuries they sustained. As she walked away, the Oasis that helped the others walked up to AJ and nudged her leg.

"AJ, Oasis wants to go with you.", Ash said.

"Really, is that true Oasis?"

"Oasis!", the camel Pokémon said happily as AJ grabbed a pokeball allowing Oasis to be captured.

"I got Oasis!", AJ said holding up the pokeball.

"Pikachu.", Pikachu said as he held up two fingers.

The next day, the heroes were getting ready to leave when Krystal's parents stopped them.

"Krystal, I want to thank you and your friends for helping out and as a token as our appreciation, here's a sand stone. From what I hear, you can evolve most ground type Pokémon with it.", Krystal's mom said as she grabbed the stone and put it into her bag.

"Thank you, mom. Now we got to get going. Myst Town is a]like a 3 day trip through the forest. We should leave now to get a head start.", Krystal said.

Our heroes said their goodbyes. Armed with new Pokémon and a sand stone, they headed north towards their next adventure.

**What awaits our heroes in the Mysty Forest? Find out in Chapter 5: "A Haunting of a Good Time"**

**A/N: I'm goin to write out badges, gym locations and town list soon and everyone's Pokémon team. **


	5. Town and Badge List Pt 1

"**Pokemon: The Katuzo Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Town List and Badge list Pt. 1**

**Well, as I said before I'm going to compile a town list and a badge list.**

**Coal City: Home of the Coal City Pokemon Gym and Professor Lily's lab where trainers get new Pokémon. The Mine Badge is the reward in the gym. Gym specializes in ground and rock types. The mines are home to some rock and ground type Pokémon.**

**Sandy Desert: A large desert in Kazuto home to lots of ground type Pokémon. **

**Sandy Village: A place where known archeologists come and visit. Some move out here. Rumors has it, the village was possibly a lost city that was buried in the desert. Has a Pokémon Center but no gym.**

**Mysty Forest: A haunted forest where many ghost Pokémon roams. It's possible that ghosts of many Pokémon haunts the forest.**

**Myst Town: At the edge of the forest lies a town that's usually foggy. There's an old mansion at the end of town which traveling trainers say could be haunted. The mansion serves as a gym. There's also a Pokémon Center and a shop that sells some weird potions. Gym rewards the Haze Badge.**

**I'll add places as I progress through the fic. Stay tuned.**


	6. A Haunting Good Time

"**Pokemon: The Katuzo Journey"**

**By**

**Brian "Shadow" Carter**

**Chapter 5: A Haunting Good Time**

As we left our heroes, they were leaving Sandy Village and entered an eerie sight. It was a forest that was covered with thick fog. Moaning and howling can be heard throughout the forest.

"How are we going to be able to get through this forest and to Myst Town if we can't even see through this fog?", AJ asked looking scared.

"Simple, AJ. One, I have a flashlight and two, I know my way through the forest. As a dark and ghost type trainer, I learned how to adapt to darkness. Use of a flashlight is also optional for me since I have good night vision. I'm only using it out of respects for you guys.", Brian explained.

"That and Brian's mom is the gym leader of Myst town.", Krystal said.

"That's right. I remember Brian mentioning that to me back in Lavender Town.", Ash said.

"We need to move fast. The ghost Pokémon are very tricky.", Brian said.

As our heroes continued walking through the forest, they were being followed by some strange presence in the area. It a appeared to be wearing a cloak with reddish colored eyes and floating around. The presence was holding what it appears to be a scythe like item. There was a few strange bluish colored entities also surrounding it that also had reddish colored eyes.

"I sense something in the area and it doesn't seem friendly.", Brian said.

"Wonder what it is.", AJ said.

"Reapors and Wisps. They are nasty Pokémon. Reapors can drain the energy of a Pokémon to restore its own energy. Wisps float around and can shoot fireballs at you. If you think Wisps are bad, meet their evolved form Will 'O' Wisps.", Brian explained.

"Wow, I guess my pokedex won't be needed for them.", Ash said.

"You should use it for their move sets.", Brian said.

Just then, a Wisp and Reapor appeared in front of the four heroes. Ash quickly scanned each Pokémon.

"**Reapor, the reaper Pokémon. Reapors can use their scythes to drain energy from one Pokémon to replenish their own energy. Known moves Energy Drain, Tackle, Slash, and Shadow Ball."**

"**Wisp, the elemental ghost Pokémon. Wisps can change colors when attacked. Each color represent what elemental attacks they can use. If they are blue, they can use water attacks, yellow, electric attacks and so forth. Known moves, various elemental attacks depending on color, Tackle, Hypnosis, Elemental Shift, and Leer."**

"Hmmm, I want to capture a Wisp.", Ash said.

"Reapor is mine then.", Brian said.

Somewhere nearby, our favorite villainous trio was lurking nearby at an old farmhouse that appeared to be abandon battling some strange scarecrow looking creatures. James remembered that they were called Scareglows. The Scareglows had straws sticking out of them and had some kind of bag with holes for a face which was glowing fiery red. James red they were fire and ghost type Pokémon with a combination of fire and ghost type moves. Scareglows usually had old raggy farmers clothing and hat and sometimes carried a pitch fork.

"Dillo, rollout attack!", Jessie said.

"Meowth, you should help Dillo out.", James said.

"Dill, Dillo!", Dillo said as she attacked the Scareglow.

"Got it. Fury Swipes!", Meowth yelled as Jessie prepared a pokeball.

"Scare!", The Scareglow yelled weakly.

"Allow me, Jessie. Pokeball go!", James said as he stopped Jessie from throwing a pokeball.

After a few shakes the ball dinged allowing James to have a new Pokémon on his side. They let Scareglow out and asked how to get through the woods and he agreed to lead them through the woods.

Back to our heroes, Ash and Brian were battling Wisp and Reapor. Each Pokémon were weakened. Brian used his Houndy while Ash used Saphant.

**S/N: I decided to change the name of Saply to Saphant. Here's the pokedex entry. Saphant, the tree sapling elephant Pokémon. Saphant usually has a seed sticking out of his head which when evolved becomes a small bush. Known moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Bite and Bullet Seed.**

Using Houndy's ember and Saphant's Bullet Seed and losing energy from the Energy drain that Reapor used, Brian was able to catch Reapor and Ash caught Wisp after a few color changes it made.

"Sweet new Pokémon for our team.", Brian said.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said as he held up two fingers.

"Can we keep going? This forest is very creepy.", AJ asked looking scared.

"I agree. Luckily we didn't go near the old farmhouse that was abandon.", Krystal said.

"What farmhouse?", Ash asked.

"Well, you see, on the outskirts of the forest, there was a small farm land. The owners left when a bunch of Scareglows took up residence there. They look like scarecrows but scarier looking. I refuse to go over there in result of that.", Brian said.

"Wow, to bad I want to catch one now.", Ash said.

"I wouldn't advise it at all, Ash. Anyways, let's keep going.", Brian said.

Our heroes finally made it to Myst Town. The town was covered in fog. Skies usually darkened, trainers always walking around with ghost Pokémon, some Ash already knew about, some he just recently learned about. There were also dark types as well. There was a Pokémon center in the area and a shop also.

"I think we should book a room for tonight and heal our Pokémon.", AJ said.

"Nonsense. We are staying at my mom's house which is in the back. Most trainers who come through here to go to the house only to challenge my mom for the Haze Badge. You guys are my friends, so I don't think my mom would care if you guys stay there.", Brian said.

Brian led Ash, AJ, and Krystal to a large mansion in the back of town. The mansion was inside a graveyard. They saw an older male who was balding on the top and wearing blue overalls. He appeared to be maintaining the grounds.

"Garry, is mom home?", Brian asked.

"Yes, she's inside, son.", the older man said.

"This is Ash and AJ. You know Krystal already."

"Ah, yes. Krystal, good to see you. Ash and AJ, I'm Garry, Brian's stepfather. I'm the groundskeeper here.", Garry said.

As everyone introduced themselves, an older woman dark hair and wearing a black dress came out and greeted Brian and his friends.

"Hi, Ash, AJ, and Krystal. I heard about you all from Brian. Krystal, I haven't seen you in quite some time.", Brian's mom said.

"Brian's home? Oh my god, I want to see him.", a gothic girl asked that appeared to be wearing dark clothing and has her black and purple hair tied in the back.

"Brie, What the hell are you wearing?", Brian asked.

"Well, my dear twin brother, if I am going to take over as gym leader here, I need to look the part. I already got approval from the league to do so due to mom being sick.", Brie said.

"Well, mom, you never told me this. So, Brie going to run the gym here?, Brian asked.

"Yes, I need to step down. I hear you will be taking over the gym in Lavender Town.", Brian's mom said.

"Yes, I will be after I do some traveling. I need more Pokémon to add to the gym.", Brian said.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is AJ.", Ash said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ash, and AJ. Krystal, it's been awhile. You need to visit more.", Bria said.

"Nice to meet you to, Brie.", AJ said.

"Yes, I know. I should visit more. How was your journey through Kazuto?", Krystal asked.

"Great. I got some cool ghost type Pokémon. Even got a few dark types for my dad for his gym.", Brie said.

"Here, Brie, happy birthday. I figure this will help.", Brian said as he threw Brie a stone.

"A dusk stone. I always wanted one. Thank you, bro.", Brie said.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?", Brian's mom said.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I can challenge Brie for the haze badge?", Ash asked.

"Tomorrow, you can challenge me. I need a rest after a few battles I had earlier.", Brie said.

"That's fine. We will head to the Pokémon center for tonight.", Ash said.

"No, stay here tonight. We can use the company and besides, you guys could use a meal.", Brian's mom said.

"It's settled, we will eat and get some sleep then Ash can get his first badge tomorrow.", AJ said.

Everyone had let out their Pokémon to eat and sat down to eat themselves. After dinner, Krystal and AJ was bunked with Brie while Brian and Ash was bunked in Brian's room. The next day, Ash was out training his Pokémon for his battle. Buzzard was able to learn Foresight which he knew would help in the gym match. Ash then went back inside to find Brie standing there.

"Well Ash, are you ready to have that battle?", Brie asked.

"Yes, I am ready.", Ash said.

"Follow me.", Brie said as they walked into a large room in the mansion.

The room was large with a battlefield and stadium seating. His friends and Brian's mom and stepdad were sitting in the stands getting ready to watch the match. Does Ash have what it takes to win the Haze Badge?

**Find out in Chapter Six: "Ghostly Battles"**

**A/N: Sorry for not including a battle scene for when Brian and Ash caught their Pokémon. I also figured James from Team Rocket could use a new Pokémon so I gave him one. Sorry for the delay posting but I been busy.**


End file.
